The Warrior Spider
by Jem Tiers
Summary: As winter approaches, Wigfrid ventures out in search of meat. What she finds instead may help her - or hurt her.


I was already starting to feel the cold biting at my cheeks as the sun went down. I had to huddle closer to the fire pit each night to keep myself warm. It wouldn't be much longer before I'd have to trade in my Viking hat for something warmer. I hated winter. It forced me to break character.

I could see the sun starting to rise over the water in the distance, lighting the nearly bare tree branches with a pinkish light. It wouldn't really warm up for hours, but I didn't have time to spare. Leaving the fire to go out on its own, I took my spear from my backpack and started walking toward the rock land I had passed through days ago. There was a tallbird next down there that must have an egg in it by now. That would certainly help to feed me in the winter. And if I came across any other savage beasts along the way, they would share a similar fate.

My backpack bounced weightlessly against my back as I walked as quickly as I could down the path away from my campsite. My breath streamed out of my mouth, a misty cloud. Maybe I should've traded in for a winter hat already. The cold was one enemy I couldn't fight in my usual way. I hoped I wouldn't freeze to death…

As quickly as it came, I pushed the thought out of my mind. Nothing less than a warrior's death would be acceptable for me. Letting the cold claim me was not an option. I would make it through the day.

Without warning, I heard a snarl from the distance, then approaching steps. I froze; my ears perked up. Listening.

Hounds. There were two, maybe three, and they were coming for me.

There wasn't much time.

My helmet and spear were in good shape, so I could fight them if I had to. Already I felt adrenaline coursing through my body, readying me for battle.

But then I saw them, in the distance, running straight for me, and that bravery faltered for a split second. Because there were four hounds en route – more than I had ever taken on alone before.

Quickly I surveyed my surroundings, looking for room to maneuver. Forest stretched out on either side of me. I had to hope that trees would grant me cover, because otherwise, I was out of options.

Without wasting any more time, I took off running to my left, dodging between the evergreens. Behind me, I heard the hounds' snarls and barks growing louder, closer, even as I ran away. I thought I heard hissing, too, deeper in the woods, but it wasn't the time to worry about that.

One of the hounds had nearly caught up to me – I could feel its footsteps in the ground as it ran behind me. Knowing I could easily get backed against a tree if I weren't careful, I turned to face the first hound and quickly jabbed at it with my spear, barely aiming. At the same time, it lunged at me with teeth bared.

"See you in Valhalla!" I shouted as the spear struck the hound in its side. It was a weak hit, but my net thrust connected cleanly with the hound's eye. It whimpered, startled and hurt, but it wasn't disabled for long. It lunged again, this time out for blood. I tried to sidestep, but miscalculated, scraping my elbow against a tree even as the hound's jaw missed my other arm.

But that hound, blood already flowing from its injured eye and matting the surrounding fur, was no longer my only problem. Two of the other hounds were quickly emerging from between the trees, their attention still squarely focused on me. I would be a mess of scratches and bites by the time this was over if I tried to take them all on at once like this.

I didn't have time to think, only to react. As quickly and violently as I could, I swung my spear at the injured hound. It took a few hits before it dropped to the ground, whimpering. Only a matter of time before it stopped moving – but I couldn't exactly stay and watch. The other two hounds lunged at me in unison, ready to bite flesh. And there was the fourth one, still unaccounted for.

I sidestepped one, but the other's teeth connected with my thigh, grazing over it before its jaw snapped shut with nothing inside. Blood, hot and sticky, sprung from the wound, but I couldn't just stand there and tend to it.

"A warrior must go down fighting," I thought, even as every instinct I had told me to run away.

I thrust my spear into the again-open mouth of the hound that bit me, causing it to howl in pain. But the other one, undisturbed, tried to lunge at me again, and I had to draw back to avoid it. Behind me, the hissing grew louder – I must be close to the spider's nest, now. If only they were my friends, not my enemies…

I managed to swipe at both of the hounds at once with my spear, the tip smacking across both of their faces with enough force that they yelped. But just as soon as they let out the noise, the less injured hound was ready to lunge for me again. I braced myself for the impact.

Just then a spider, fresh blood dripping from its fangs (where it came from, I didn't dare question), leapt into the fray. Luckily, it came just between me and the hound, in time for its fangs to sink in to the attacking animal and catch it off guard.

A spider, on my side? It was giving me just the edge I needed. With all of my might, I smashed the unoccupied wolf over the head with my spear. I thought I heard its skull crunch as it collapsed to the ground.

Without taking any time to gloat over my victory, I turned to the other hound. The spider was bleeding badly, but there was a kind of determination in its eyes. They weren't the soulless pools of blackness I was used to seeing, from the other spiders I hadn't hesitated to kill. Strange.

I quickly thrust my spear at the hound, and connected squarely in its chest. Blood seeped from the wound, even before I drew my spear back out. It couldn't survive that kind of blood loss. Taking advantage of its weakened state, I whacked it across the face. It was knocked onto its side, on the ground. Faintly, I could see its chest moving, but it wouldn't be for long. "A warrior's death," I said of the two corpses. They had, after all, done down fighting.

 _Hisssss._

I turned to the spider, my hair standing on end, my spear still tight in my hand. It was somewhat worse for wear, now, but I could still take down the spider before it broke for good.

But why hadn't it attacked me?

Those eyes. I looked at them again, searching for the answer. Maybe I should hit it once and be done with it. Spiders were beasts, and warriors like me fought beasts. Didn't they?

But I had never seen a spider's eyes look so...human.

"You're a warrior too?" I asked, still not letting my guard down. It could still attack me. I could still kill it. If I needed to.

It made a sound, somewhere between a hiss and a gurgle. Even though it sounded nothing like a word, I understood.

Overhead, the skies were turning orange. The hound meat would have to do for the day. I needed a fire. I couldn't keep wasting my time, wondering what to do. This spider, I would leave alone.

"Goodbye," I said, and started to back away. "Fight ferociously. But not with me."

Another sound, this one more like a hiss. The spider's breath streamed out of its mouth in a misty cloud. Even with its thick fur (much of it matted with blood), I thought I could see it shivering.

Was I feeling sorry for this warrior spider with the human eyes? Already I was letting it live. That should have been more than enough.

The sun was fast approaching the horizon as I stood there, unsure.

"You will fight by my side?" I asked finally, quietly, the words tasting bitter and foreign in my mouth. Like defeat, but not quite.

The creature nodded, and it was then that I noticed a tiny body sprouting from underneath its fur. Maybe it was a beard? I shuddered at its grotesqueness, but I couldn't back down now.

"If you stay here, you will freeze, warrior spider." I couldn't do it. "My camp is close. We must get there before dark." Without further hesitation, I walked off, unsure if it would follow. Unsure if I cared.

Behind me, I heard a strange noise, then saw the light of a torch stain the ground with shadows in front of us. Maybe I was right about the spider being useful.

And if I were wrong, I could always kill it later...


End file.
